La peur de le perdre
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA human!fallen!Cas : durant une chasse, Cas est légèrement blessé et Dean prend conscience, tout à coup, que le perdre à nouveau signifierait le perdre définitivement cette fois.


**Titre** : La peur de le perdre

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Rating** : PG-13

**Genres** : UA, Romance fluff

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel

**Nombre de mots** : 725

**Commentaires** : C'est un UA dans lequel Dean et Cas, devenu humain, continuent la chasse à travers le pays. C'est cheesy au possible (d'ailleurs, c'était le titre de mon fichier XD) et je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir pondu ça.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel prenait des risques pour lui.

Dean avait perdu Cas à de nombreuses reprises, encore et encore, sans s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne.

Pourtant il était toujours revenu, et ça n'avait fait qu'accroître sa certitude qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, Dean aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le ramener s'il avait dû mourir, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait plus continuer sa vie sans lui, sans son soutien inébranlable, sans sa force de caractère, sans son affection et ses paroles réconfortantes – même s'il serait bien incapable de l'avouer à voix haute.

Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de paroles entre eux, et plus le temps passait, plus leur connexion initiale s'était faite intense.

Cas était comme une partie de lui, une moitié qui le comprenait facilement, savait ce qu'il ressentait et quoi dire au moment opportun, quoi faire pour le détendre, le faire sourire. Entre eux, c'était magique, c'était électrique, ça marchait comme sur des roulettes ; il n'y avait pas d'expression capable de qualifier le lien qui les unissait, et qui faisait que tout semblait si naturel quand ils étaient ensemble, comme les deux doigts d'une main, comme une parfaite évidence.

Cas était devenu le roc contre lequel il s'appuyait lorsque sa conviction que le monde allait de mal en pire devenait trop forte et lui donnait envie d'abandonner. Cas était là, tout simplement, pour lui, comme personne ne l'avait jamais été, et parfois Dean s'en voulait ; il aurait aimé être autant présent pour Castiel qu'il l'était pour lui. Mais il avait trop de doutes pour ça, trop d'angoisses irrésolues.

Seul son ange pouvait faire preuve d'une telle dévotion sans réserve. Bien qu'ayant perdu ses ailes, il demeurait un ange. Son ange.

Il le regardait nouer un bandage autour de son torse, avec maladresse, parce qu'il n'était pas encore habitué aux blessures qui ne guérissaient pas instantanément ; et Dean de se demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener sur le terrain. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt, peut-être que tout ça risquait de finir dans les larmes et le sang...encore.

Qui dit qu'il reviendrait, cette fois ?

Cas laissa retomber les pans de sa chemise sur son bandage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », interrogea Dean d'une voix rauque et grave.

- C'est douloureux, mais je survivrais, rétorqua le brun d'un ton placide.

Ça le rendait malade de voir avec quelle nonchalance il considérait ses blessures. Pas un seul instant il n'avait réfléchi à sa propre légèreté, parce que sa vie à lui n'était pas importante. Celle de Cas, en revanche, était un trésor qu'il chérissait. C'était inutile de le nier, chaque parcelle de son corps lui criait que s'il avait pu s'interposer et prendre les griffes du monstre à sa place, il l'aurait fait.

Il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre. Plus jamais. Plus jamais devoir vivre sans lui, plus jamais se lever le matin en se demandant pourquoi il continue, plus jamais pleurer sa perte en se cachant à cause de la honte...

Soudain, Dean plaqua rudement Cas contre la portière de la voiture et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, une main pressée contre sa nuque, sans plus se soucier de rien.

Cas laissa échapper un gémissement avant de répondre au baiser, d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de son cou, l'étranglant presque. Ses doigts fourrageaient fiévreusement dans les cheveux de Dean.

Ce dernier recula, perturbé. Castiel se pencha un peu et effleura ses lèvres. Tout doucement.

Au début, c'était juste une légère caresse, un souffle délicat. Le jeune homme se détendit, et Cas déposa de petits baisers adorateurs sur sa bouche. Dean ferma les yeux, les traits crispés, autant par l'embarras que par un reste d'inquiétude, alors Castiel l'embrassa plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour, il l'enlace et le serre. Les mains de l'ancien ange parcoururent son visage comme pour apprendre son expression par cœur.

Après plusieurs minutes, Dean se détacha à nouveau, haletant, le regard troublé.

Avec un faible sourire, Castiel alla s'installer sur le siège passager sans émettre de commentaire ; Dean fit le tour de la voiture et s'assit au volant. Le silence n'était ni gênant, ni pesant, il était paisible, comme s'ils avaient enfin éclairci un point très important de leur relation.

Lorsque Dean démarra, la main de Cas se posa sur la sienne.


End file.
